New Beginning
by alegna angel
Summary: AU. After years of different schools and moving from country to country, Lily is finally allowed to go out on her own- Her first year away from her parents, attending the infamous School of Witchcract and Wizardry proves to be the most memorable.


_**DISCLAIMER: **_

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling, various publishers include but are not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

**_(A DISCLAIMER BY FANFICTION. PORTKEY. ORG) _**

**_Chapter One : A New Beginning._**

Lily awoke to the sound of rain. She opened her eyes, _ah the joys of England_, watching the pellets of water splash against the window of the car. Her head rested against the cool glass, her warm breath creating a haze to its transparency.

"Lily-kins? Are you still sleeping? Come on, up now, we're almost there," said her mother from the passenger seat. Outside confirmed what she had just said; a few blocks away she could see that they were nearing the station.

Today was September the First, and it was the day she started her magik education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. No, she wasn't a first year, nothing close to it. She was a transfer student. For the past six years, Lily's education had come from a variety of schools, some including Beauxbaton Academy of France, The American School of Magik of the States, and for one year was tutored at home.

The reason for all the frequent moves was simply because not just one but both her parents were Aurors – and with the rise of a new Dark Lord, not only her parents but all Aurors and their families were being moved around by order of the Ministry. They had lived anywhere from the States to Australia and once even India.To her parents, Lily never seemed to mind any of the relocations. And what better way to encourage their child than to have their growing mind exposed to such a stretch of cultures. They thought it was healthy for their youngest daughter. Through this, Lily has learned multiple languages, native in French, Italian, German, and Latin.

But in reality, she was tired of it allnot having friends, leaving everyone and everything when they had just settled in, not having roots. She desperately wanted more than anything to fit somewhere, to have something to hold on to and treasure forever.

Going to Hogwarts was a big decision put upon her parents- And for awhile her mom and dad had deliberated if it would be better to start home schooling her again. Because Hogwarts is a private, live-in school and so they would not be able to watch over their youngest as closely; so when Lily one night had overheard what they thought of doing she began begging her parents to let her go. And finally when Lily argued that Hogwarts was one of the safest places a witch or wizard could be in, they agreed.

So here they were carrying all her belongings packed in two large trunks through the Platform and onto the train where she would begin her new and final year. It was sad and exciting at the same time. She was free to do what she liked for once, away from her loving yet sometimes very suffocating parents. And yet …it was one of the things she'll deeply miss. Her parents were all she had, they were her best friends and leaving them would be a whole new experience. They would no longer be there to hold her hand and guide her through the course of life. She'd miss everything about them; from the goofiness of their muggle clothes to their fiery personalities and silly arguments over who has ownership of the last biscuit.

Lily smiled a bittersweet smile as she faced her parents, hugging her dad then her tear filled mother. "See you during holidays."

She heard her mom holding back a sob before being embraced once more, "Make us proud, Lily-kinns."

"Good Luck," said her dad puffing out his chest. It was easy to see he was trying not to bubble up like mum. And with an encouraging squeeze from her dad, she boarded just as the whistle sounded and they began moving. Mr. and Mrs. Evans stayed where they stood and watched as the red express hooted, slowly carrying what they had for seventeen years away,until it finally disappearedthrough the hills.

Mrs. Evans choked back another sob.

_**Author's Note :** Well here I am… not dead._

_I know I've probably disappointed many of the readers out there with such a lapse in my updates and writing. I suppose there really is no excusing that, except the fact that I'm now in a whole new setting—college. And that's what inspired this story. A lot of this will be AU as you can see already with the character's backgrounds. And also many of this will be based on what I've experienced so far in the year. I hope you liked this chapter even though it's shorter than usual. There's a possibility that I might add more later, but for now it'll due._

_Some insight of it so far would be great._

_**blaZe**_

_P.S.- yeah, I changed my AN. And btw, I noticed the new formatting on FFand I don't like it much. Sorry about the bad spacing._


End file.
